


Scarf

by paulytron999



Series: Short and Sweet WhamRads [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cute, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Angst, Possibly Immortal Rad, Short & Sweet, i can’t stop writing about these boys!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/paulytron999
Summary: Wamuu sees a very familiar looking scarf and decides to get it for Rad.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop I’m sorry the gods demand WhamRad

Wamuu walked down the street, nuzzling into his fluffy green scarf. He didn’t really need to wear clothes to keep warm, but he liked his outfit anyway because it made him feel happy and cozy. He looked in the window of a shop and gasped at what he saw.

A lime green scarf with small, bright yellow stripes. Wamuu grinned brightly as he almost broke down the shop door trying to get in there. He grabbed the scarf and ran over to the counter. The dog cashier looked intimidated. Wamuu was a massive lad and was grinning ear to ear while clutching the scarf in his hands. He gently placed it on the counter. The cashier scanned it and quickly handed it back.

“Th-That’ll be-“

Wamuu slammed the sufficient amount of money on the counter and ran off with the scarf.

“Wait, don’t you want your... receipt...”  
——  
Wamuu barged into the bodega, looking absolutely ecstatic. He held a little cardboard box with several colors of glitter glue, ribbons, and kitten stickers all over it. Rad was trying to create an elaborate can statue. Wamuu stood behind him, shaking his fist in pure excitement.

“Radicles! I went to the shop today and got something for you!” Wamuu chirped. Rad delicately placed the can on top of the rest and floated back down.

“Whatcha got for me, buddy?” Rad asked. Wamuu foisted the box into his arms. Rad opened it up, revealing the scarf Wamuu had bought.

“Oh wow! Cool scarf!” Rad wrapped the scarf around his neck, snuggling into it. Rad noticed the feeling of plastic on his neck and noticed the security device was still on it. He walked over to the counter and took the tag remover from under it. He took off the security device and tossed it in the little repository. Wamuu’s heart fluttered as he stared at Rad wearing the scarf.

“You look very handsome in that scarf.” Wamuu purred. Rad blushed, snuggling into his scarf.

“Thanks, dude. I’m gonna wear this all the time! It’s so me!” Rad gave Wamuu a big hug. Wamuu blushed and gave Rad a nice pat on the back.

Wamuu began thinking about Joseph again. He had the same sort of boisterous, cocky personality that Rad did. Maybe that’s what drew Wamuu to Rad in the first place. He thought about how old Joseph must be now. The place he was in now had a calendar that only vaguely resembled any of the ones he had known. But if Wamuu had to guess, Joseph... 

...was probably dead now, humans didn’t live that long, to his knowledge. His heart began to hurt at the thought. Even if he could go back to that world, he would never see Joseph again. He choked back his tears and turned back to Rad. He remembered hearing that both of his parents are millions of years old. Wamuu sighed with relief. Rad could possibly even outlive him.

Rad was suddenly hugged tightly.

“I am so happy you’re alive, Radicles.” Wamuu nuzzled into Rad’s green curls. Rad blushed.

“Thanks, dude.” Rad held Wamuu’s hands.

THE END


End file.
